The Nutrition Assessment Shared Resource (NASR) provides state-of-the-art methods for collection of dietary intake data from participants in observational and intervention studies conducted at the Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research Center and throughout the Northwest. This Shared Resource supports collection and analysis of many dietary assessment instruments, including 24-hour dietary recalls, multiple-day food records, food frequency questionnaires (FFQ) and modified dietary intake records (MDI). This application requests continued support for a resource which continues to fulfill an essential role for peer reviewed research.